


Redecorating

by Word_Smith_94



Series: A Demon's Angel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Needy Dean Winchester, Sam does all the research, Sam is an awesome brother, Sword Fighting, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Dean gets it in his head that the living room needs a new color palette, and Sam's an awesome brother who supports his older brother's crazy ideas. And yet again, Sam shows everyone just how good with magic he really is.And then Cas and Dean reconnect after





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt.
> 
> https://pin.it/beqs6uflgzcxdt

Dean cocks his head, looking at the kitchen, dining room, and living room. It’s a nice, open concept space, to use the human phrase, but he’s a little tired of the colors.

“There’s nothing wrong with pale blue and white,” Sam tells his brother, not looking up from his book. He’s lived here for years, knows what it looks like. Why Dean’s all offended now, he has no idea, but apparently now he can't stand it.

“But it’s so boring.” Dean starts walking around, pulling up little balls of colored light to send over to the walls. They create three foot by three foot squares to give him a good idea of how different colors will look. “I want something a little more interesting.”

Sam drops his head down onto the table with a sigh. He’s been trying to spend a little more time with his brother, get out of the library a little more often, but sometimes he doesn’t know why he tries. “So pale is not a thing anymore?”

“Pale is not a thing anymore,” Dean agrees, sitting on the sofa to consider his colors. “Do you think Cas will be okay with jewel tones?”

Seriously? “Castiel will like anything you like. How about gold?” Sam’s been researching into the magical properties of gold, and it’s very good at holding static spells. If they use gold toned paint that includes flakes of gold, they’ll be able to put protection spells along the walls. Not that they really need that in the middle of Heaven, but it can’t hurt to practice.

“Gold would be nice.” Dean’s been considering several gifts for Cas’ birthday, and several of those things are gold. Might as well go with the theme. “So, where can I get gold paint? Does it have actual gold in it? What’s a good color to go with gold?”

“Chocolate brown,” Sam announces, getting up from the table to stretch. “If you want to actually paint, we’re going to have to go down to Earth. Who do you want to go with?”

“Lucifer and Gabe.” This is going to be a surprise for Cas, and he’s working down in Hell, so he's not an option anyway. Michael’s down with him, so he doesn't count either. Sam likes to spend time with Gabe, and Lucifer's always free, so Gabe and Lucifer have to do. “Let’s go fetch them.”

As Dean heads out, Sam dashes back to his room to grab the harness that he put together for Dean. He can't actually test the magic before now, just try theories, but he has faith that it'll work. Sam trusts his magic and his abilities.

The first step was working out the spell for Dean. He doesn’t have his wings anymore, so Sam has found a spell that theoretically should replace them, kind of. More like multiple spells into one. Dean holds still so that Sam can put the harness on his body, making sure it settles properly across his shoulders.

“Alright.” Sam steps back and meets his brother’s eyes. “Do you remember the words?” He had to create the spell himself, cobbling several other spells together into one, so the language is a little clunky, but it should still work.

This isn’t Dean’s strong point, remembering words, but at least it’s easier than trying to find them in the first place. He closes his eyes to concentrate as repeats the Latin Sam taught him. “Aeris sub alis meis/Corpus auraque mobilius/Quod semel est consecratum iterato consecratur eius/Da mihi alis volare.”

They have no idea what to expect, and what happens is amazing. Behind Dean, a pair of wings are outlined in the sky. They’re completely transparent, but Sam can still tell that they’re angelic wings, not demonic. So not exactly what he used to have, but if it works, it doesn’t really matter what it looks like.

But Dean doesn’t know how to fly.

Sam learned to fly because Gabe threw him off a cliff over and over until he could manage to fly. Dean lost his wings before he had a chance to learn to fly, so even though he has the muscles for it, he doesn’t have the knowledge. He looks lost which tells Sam that he’s just now realizing that.

“How do I-”

“There are charms in the harness,” Sam explains. Please, like he didn’t think about that while looking up the spell to create the wings. “You touch the two on the buckles at the top, and they’ll give you my memories of flying. It’s not perfect, but it should make your learning process a lot shorter.”

“Okay.” Dean touches the charms, letting the memories wash over him, sensing Sam in them. He shuts his eyes and repeats the Latin again just in case, and Sam lets out a little gasp. Eyes still squeezed shut, Dean focuses on the memories and starts to run.

As Sam watches, the wings fill with color, feathers filling up the outlines, branching out from his brother’s back. By the time he starts flapping the wings, silvery feathers have filled them out so that Dean has a magnificent set of wings.

He can feel the air rushing past his face, and Dean lets out a shout of joy. After a few circles, he starts to come in for a landing, but it’s not quite as pretty as his take off. Hell, it’s as bad as Sam’s first landing.

Dean face plants.

It’s really not nice of him, but Sam can’t help himself, and he busts out laughing at Dean. He looks ridiculous, wings sticking up in the air at funny angles, and Sam just can’t help himself. Dean flips him off while stumbling up to his feet even with the new weight of wings on his back.

“How do you do this?" Dean feels like he’s going to fall on his ass if he even thinks about taking a step. “How do you stay upright with so much weight on your back?”

“I’m used to it,” Sam tells him, walking around his brother to make sure he isn’t actually hurt, “because I grew up with them. I had to learn to walk and run with the wings, not get them after learning all the basics.”

“Oh.” Well, that makes sense. “So, it works.” Dean waits for Sam to be back in front of him before launching himself at his brother for a huge hug. “Thank you so much.” He can’t wait to show Cas that he can fly with him now. Although he’ll probably still let Cas carry him sometimes. No reason he can’t have the best of both worlds.

Sam pats his brother’s back, not commenting on the tears dampening his shirt. Dean wouldn’t be embarrassed if he did; he just don’t know what to say. When Dean’s had long enough to pull himself together, they clap each other on the back before separating so that they can fly to Lucifer’s house.

Lucifer feels the wards shudder right before something slams into the ground outside the front door. He hops up and grabs a sword just in case before walking out the front door to see… he has no idea what. One of them is Sam, but last time he checked, Dean doesn’t have wings, especially not feathered angel wings. “What the fuck?”

A ripple of magic passes through the air before the wings vanish and Dean pushes himself up. Lucifer notices the harness on his chest and can feel the magic radiating from the harness. “Aren’t you just full of surprises, Sam.” He’s the only one who could do magic like this.

Sam shrugs like it’s nothing as Lucifer sends his sword back into the house. No need for it here. “All I did was find some old spells to mix and match. The majority comes from Dean.”

“From me?” Dean looks at his brother, confused. All he did was repeat the words Sam told him. Sam did all the work.

“From you. You have to believe that the magic will work for them to manifest like that,” Sam explains while Lucifer nods along, “and all of the energy for the spell comes from you as well.”

“Oh.” Dean will have to keep that in mind if ever decides to fly into battle. “It’s awesome!” He can't wait to show Cas his new wings.

“Of course it is.” The two brothers spin around at the new voice to see Gabe smirking at them, eyebrows wiggling. Lucifer rolls his eyes. Trust Gabe to make an entrance even when it isn’t about him at all. “Sam’s research skills are impeccable. If anyone could return your wings, it’d be him.”

Dean watches his brother blush bright red, eyes cast down at his feet. “Yes, it would be. Any idea why I got angel wings, not demon wings? I didn’t have feathers before.”

Lucifer and Gabe share a look that says neither one really has an answer, so Lucifer does his best to guess. “You’re mates with Cassie. That might be why. The first few years of your life might have been surrounded by leathery wings, but you fell in love with feathered wings. The majority of your family has feathered wings. Maybe that’s why.”

It’s better than anything Dean could come up with, so he runs with it and explains why Sam and Dean stopped by. Gabe claps with a big smile, like Christmas came early, already talking color pallets as he ushers the party towards the nearest portal to Earth.

By the time shopping is done, Dean is ready to run a sword through Gabe. Who knew there were so many options for paint? Dean collapses down on the sofa while Sam drags Gabe through the halls talking about gold for the paint.  “How did you grow up with him?”

Lucifer laughs at the exhaustion in Dean’s voice. “You learn to tune him out, know when you need to listen to him and when he’s just rambling. And it always got too quiet if he wasn’t talking. You got used to it.”

“Maybe. Sam’s just too quiet for me to have any idea of what that’d be like.” Dean likes the quiet, he really does, but it does get pretty quiet sometimes. He needs to learn some music to have to fill the silence.

“It’ll work.” Lucifer helps Dean out of the harness and takes a moment to study it. The sense of magic radiating off of it makes him itch a little, an odd mix of angelic and demonic that can only belong to Sam. Well, it could belong to Dean too, but he doesn’t do anywhere near as much angelic magic. “This really is impressive.”

Dean looks over his shoulder, trying to figure it out. He can feel the magic, a feeling that lets him know that there’s something strong there, but he doesn’t have enough experience to really know what makes it spectacular at a magic level, just senses the power. “Are we ever going to stop being impressed by what he can do?”

Lucifer chuckles, the honest curiosity in Dean’s tone lacking any jealousy. “Probably not. Just when we think we’ve seen his best, he’ll pull out something else to impress us. No point in trying to guess in advance.”

Makes sense to Dean, so he shrugs and starts focusing on the cans of paint. They need to start filling the trays for rolling the paint, but then he remembers the gold, so they have to wait. “Is there anything that we can to do speed this up? I want to start painting.” Dean pouts a little even though Cas, the person it’s most effective on, isn’t here.

“Why don’t we move the furniture.” Lucifer shakes his head at Dean’s antics wondering just how Cassie puts up with him. The cutesy look really doesn’t work on him, although it makes him wonder where the hell the viciousness hides when he isn’t fighting.

They manage to get all of the furniture out of the way by the time Sam and Gabe return with the gold flakes and get it mixed into the paint. As they roll on the paint, Gabe and Lucifer run through different genres of music to expose Dean to as much as possible.

“Banjo music is the best,” Gabe gushes, picturing the look on Cassie’s face when he comes home to banjo music. Totally worth the scoffing coming from Lucifer. Just wait until he gets the PA system set up in his house. Payback will totally be worth having to hide from Michael for a month.

“Ignore him,” Sam counsels his brother, working the roller along the wall in front of him. Lucifer can handle the high up parts since he’s the tallest one. “Gabe’s just trying to get you to irritate Castiel.”

“Spoilsport,” Gabe mutters before flicking Sam on the nose, smearing a little paint on his skin. Sam practically goes cross eyed trying to see the paint on his nose, and Dean snickers before refocusing on the wall in front of him to make sure Lucifer doesn’t have a chance to get him all messed up.

“Whatever,” Sam mutters while planning his revenge. They’ll have paint leftover when they’re done, and he’s pretty sure that chocolate paint would go very well with golden feathers. He doesn’t get to plan for too long before he notices something smashing through his wards. “What the Hell?”

Dean puts the paint roller down and summons a sword, ready to defend his home. Not sure what Lucifer and Gabe have with them since this was supposed to be a fun trip, he summons swords for them as well. “Sam?”

“No idea.” He follows behind the warriors, checking to see if there’s anything in the wards to tell him what pushed through. All he gets is a general sense of angel which really isn’t useful. He’s going to have to redo the wards.

Taking the lead, Dean forces the door open, sensing how close the intruders are, knocking three of them hitting the ground while five others take up defensive stances. “What do you want?”

“Magic was performed here that should not have been.” The middle angel still standing straightens up as far as possible to look down his nose at them. “We are here for the demon tainting Heaven.”

Lucifer sighs even as Gabe shifts to stand in front of Sam and Dean lets out a low growl. “You do know that he has permission to be here, right? The only magic he isn’t allowed to do is magic that kills people, and even then Michael will handle it.”

“There should be no demons in Heaven. Just because Michael has been blinded by familial sentiments does not mean that we will let our duties slip.” The angels ready themselves and launch themselves at the two demons and their angelic family.

Dean and the others meet them halfway, more than capable of defending themselves. Swords clash as Dean finds himself up against three angels, ducking and dodging blows more than anything else. He watches their feet, the way they move around each other, looking for a break in the pattern.

He moves closer to the house, aiming for the patch of soft ground he tripped over last time he practiced out here with Lucifer. Just like he did, the lead angel stumbles in the soft ground, throwing off the intricate footwork the trio used to get close to him. Dean jumps on the opening, slicing off his sword hand at the wrist before pushing the angel into his friends.

As they all stumble, Dean moves in to continue cutting and slicing at their skin until you can see more blood than skin. Which ends up being a mistake. They hold hands and _shove_ , using magic, and the four end up in the living room.

“Dean!” Sam knows his brother can take care of himself, but he just vanished through the wall into the house, and he’s a little worried. He pulls out the spelled knives that will sap the angels’ strength, making them practically human, and runs for the house. One angel steps in his way, and Sam scratches across his chest, stealing his energy.

Lucifer watches Sam take out an angel, a loss of focus that results in a cut across his own chest. He hisses in pain but uses a burst of magic to shove the angels far enough back that he can run for the house.

Inside, Gabe has already decapitated one of the angels, spraying blood across the recently painted walls. A little macabre, but Lucifer takes a moment to appreciate the crimson of blood blending with the gold paint. Then he has to duck a sword to keep his head, and he refocuses on the fight.

Dean pushes up from the floor while rolling to swing his legs off of the sofa, somersaulting to come up under one of the angels. He shoves his sword up, and the angel makes a choked sound, small trials of blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Dean leaves the sword behind and summons another one while turning around to face the rest of the angels.

The angels who are now hovering around the ceiling, mouths shut and wings frozen. Dean looks at Sam, surprised to realize that he’s doing something to the angels. He’s never seen Sam so mad. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“We spent all afternoon painting the walls, and they ruined it just because they didn’t like the magic I did to give you back your wings.” It takes a lot to make Sam mad, and he knows he might be overreacting a little, but they spent half a day making the walls look good, and he was going to add protection spells. This is his house, and he is not going to have them ruin in.

And the magic was all for a good reason, to give his brother what he never should have lost.

Gabe walks closer to Sam, hand outspread but not touching him to avoid startling him. “Sam, why don’t you toss them outside? We’ve already wasted enough time on them, and we’re going to have to fix the paint. They’ve left enough blood behind that you can ensure they never come back.” Blood magic is powerful.

Sam doesn’t want to let them off so easy, but three angels smacked by the door, one drained of energy, three dead, and the remaining five shamed will have to be enough. He releases the magic and lets them crash to the ground. “Leave, now.”

The angels scramble to do as they’re ordered, and Lucifer slams the door behind them, grateful that at least it survived the mess. “Well, that could have gone better.”

“Or worse,” Gabe counters, looking at the blood splattered on the walls. Now that he has  chance to look at it, the crimson really isn’t that bad with the gold. Maybe chocolate wasn’t the way to go for the trim.

Still not settled, not until he gets the wards back up, Sam gives Dean a big hug. “I know Castiel is all about being open to people and accessible, but this is it. No one through the wards without an invitation if they aren’t family.”

“Works for me,” Dean agrees, moving his brother around to his side so they can see the angels. “Is there really that much demonic magic in the wings?” He thought they’d be mostly angelic magic since they’re feathered wings.

“Enough. When it’s only the two or you doing demonic magic in Heaven,” Lucifer explains, waving a hand to clean himself off before sitting on a sofa, “it’s pretty loud when you do, easy to notice.”

Damnit. Sam really needs to look into that. There has to be some kind of dampening spell he can come up with so that they don’t have to deal with this on a regular basis. “Trust me, I will be fixing that. After Naomi left the family, I assumed that we’d be done with invading angels. Apparently not.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Dean gives Sam a big hug before looking around at the mess on the walls. It might be a little weird, but blood actually is a really good match for the gold. “Can you build that into the new paint on the walls? Once we get it fixed up, of course.”

“Definitely.” Sam walks up and down the wall, measuring all the blood to see how much of the paint has been tainted. It won’t take him too long to fix, and even if he didn’t know how to fix it, he’d figure it out. As he looks at it all, he wonders out loud, “Is it just me, or does blood red pair really well with gold paint?”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel lets out a sigh as he crosses the threshold of his house. It’s nice to be back home after several weeks of work in Hell, but it’s a little too quiet to be home. The smell of paint pulls him into the living room where he admires the new gold paint and the crimson trim. A beautiful look, but not recently done. 

So where exactly are Sam and Dean? Castiel sends his weapons to the armory and heads to the library. No Sam. He checks the practice rooms. No Dean. The kitchen. Empty as well. What is going on?

Heading back outside, Castiel closes his eyes and focuses on the bond between him and his mate. He follows his senses for awhile until he ends up at a large cliff where Sam stands at the bottom. Castiel wants to ask where Dean is, and then he sees him. 

Dean launches himself off the cliff, arms spread wide and huge silvery feathered wings spread even wider behind him. Castiel stares, trying to figure out how Dean managed to grow wings, and then he’s panicking, wondering how he’s going to land. Heart in his throat, he watches his mate maneuver his wings to land perfectly on his feet, graceful and beautiful.

“Cas!” Dean runs over to his mate, jumping up so that he can catch him. Even with the new wings, Cas manages to catch him perfectly, holding him close. “Sam gave me wings!”

“They’re beautiful,” Castiel tells him, awed by the beautiful silver feathers. He runs his fingers through them, slightly surprised by the shiver that runs through his little mate. If he can feel that touch so deeply, Sam’s magic must be really embedded into him. “Did you imagine them like this?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean whispers the counter spell to dispel the wings so that he can cuddle up to Cas’ chest with ease. “It’s all Sam. Maybe it’s kinda what I would have wanted if I could pick my own wings, but I didn’t actually do anything.”

“Well, you do nothing very well.” Castiel presses a soft kiss against his mate’s forehead before looking over his head at Sam. He gives him a large smile, signalling his thanks without actually saying anything. Sam nods back with a soft smile. “Have you been learning to land?”

“Yep.” Dean twists so that he can look up at Cas who starts walking back in the direction of the house. “Flying is easy, and Sam gave me some of his memories to help, but landing really sucks.”

Castiel chuckles as memories of learning to fly come back to him. Flying is easy but landing sucks. “How many times did you face plant?” He knows this cliff, has planted in the grass many a time himself. Gabe sticks to the same thing every time. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. 

Now Dean pouts, getting a hand soothing up and down his arm in response. “More than I’m willing to admit.” 

“Several dozen times.” Sam loves his brother, but he is more than willing to make fun of him. Gabe mocked him, so now he mocks Dean. Apparently it’s something teachers do. “But he learned pretty quickly.” Not that anyone’s going to be surprised by Dean learning something physical with ease. 

“And the wings?” Castiel loves Dean without them, never needs to see him with wings again, but if they make his mate happy, let him do something he really wants to do, then Castiel will make sure that they stay forever.

Sam shrugs, moving to walk next to Castiel rather than behind him, not entirely sure what he’s asking. “The spell will always work as long as he says it properly. Theoretically, with time, the spell could be rewritten into his bones rather than the harness, but that’s serious magic, and I don’t think I can do it alone.”

Why couldn’t Sam do it alone? Sam came up with the spell, so why can’t he always do it? “What’s so different about doing it in me?” Dean asks, looking between the other two.

“It’s body modification magic,” Castiel explains, shifting to place Dean on his hip. He isn’t heavy, but it’s more comfortable this way. “That requires extensive knowledge and experience of bodies. It’d be better if we could find a demonic doctor, but Anna will do just fine.” 

Dean would love to work with Anna, and he kinda wants to do this now. “What will it take to have that happen now?”

“Time,” Castiel says as Sam says, “Patience.” 

Sam checks Castiel who gives him a nod, so he continues. “The magic is new to you and your body, and it’s not formal magic. It needs time to settle, your body needs to get used to it, or the magic could rip your body apart. If you can make it five years without the magic ripping the harness apart, then we can try putting it in your body.”

“What?” Dean jerks up in Castiel’s arms, almost getting dropped. “Five years! That’s forever.” He wants the wings now though, wants to walk around the house with them, be able to pick up shed feathers to make a new nest with both sets of feathers. 

Castiel sighs, holding him close to his chest as the pass through the wards. “Dean, this is serious magic. We can’t just do it without know what will happen to your body. You have to be patient.” He wants his mate with wings, wants to play with his feathers the way Dean plays with his, but he can be patient. They have forever together. 

Pouting, Dean crosses his arms. He knows better than to push them on this. If they said that they have to wait, then he’ll wait. They have forever together, so five years really isn’t that long. “Alright.” 

“I noticed that you repainted the living room,” Castiel adds, trying to move past Dean’s disappointment. “It looks amazing. How much magic did you put into the gold?” 

Dean shrugs, pointing at Sam. “I think it was a lot because he asked me for support with energy, but I don’t really know how many spells there are. It’s all about protecting the house though.”

“And protecting us.” Sam shakes his head still frustrated about the fight a few weeks ago. No one will ever push them through a wall ever again. “I will not be attacked in my own home again period.”

“Again?” Castiel looks over at him, eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

Dean and Sam share a look before Sam explains what happened, that they’re all okay because Lucifer and Gabe were there to help protect them. No need for Castiel to worry.

He’s going to worry though, will always worry about his mate and his brother when he’s away at work, but it does make him feel better, knowing that they can defend themselves. “Do you know who led the attack?” At a minimum, he can make sure they never come back. 

Sam waves him off because it’s not a problem anymore. “We took care of it. They left plenty of blood behind that I used to ensure they stay out.” And their family up to three generations older and newer. Sam will defend his family. 

“Good.” While Castiel is used to being the defender of his family, he never minds a little support. The more people defending them, the safer they are. Once in the house, Dean wiggles out of Castiel’s arms and heads for the kitchen to make dinner. Sam looks like he’s going to head for the library, but Castiel grabs his arm before he can get too far. 

“Who was it?” Castiel asks, staring Sam down, not letting him look away. 

Sam doesn’t want to tell him, doesn’t see the point in having all of the angels slaughtered, but he knows Castiel won’t leave it alone. “I don’t know. They didn’t exactly take the time to introduce themselves.” Besides, he took care of it. 

“You kept some of the blood.” It’s not a question because he knows how this type of magic works.

With a little sigh, Sam nods. No point in lying when Castiel already knows the answer. “Yes. It’s in the workroom off the library, but I would appreciate it if you could at least wait until after dinner. Whatever Dean’s making, he won’t like it if you miss it.” 

“Why would Cas miss dinner?” Dean looks between his brother and his mate, noticing the anger deep in Cas’ eyes. “Oh.” He runs up and tosses his arms around his mate’s waist, burying his face in his chest. It’s been months, and he misses him. “We took care of it. Please don’t do something that will get you in trouble.” 

Castiel runs his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. As a Seraph Commander, Castiel can dish out punishment as is appropriate, but although the angels deserve punishment, Castiel’s a little too close to be objective. “I won’t get in trouble, Dean, I promise.”

That’s not exactly what he’s looking for, but Dean will take it. Better than nothing. Besides, he’s got plans for after dinner to make sure Cas is too tired to do anything stupid. They enjoy the nice steak with fancy winter vegetables with a slightly stilted conversation. No one really knows what to say, so Sam rambles on about about his research while the others make approving noises at the right times. 

No one wants to risk bringing up something that could lead to the attack coming up. 

After dinner, Sam gestures for Dean to join Castiel in their room, that he’ll do the dishes. He also wants to take a chance to review the harness. They’ve used it more in the last two days than they ever have before, and he wants to make sure it isn’t taking too much wear and tear. 

In their room, Dean pushes Cas onto the bed, crawling over him to start kissing him. He puts all of his desperation into the move, wanting to keep Cas with him here tonight. He doesn’t need to chase the angels, risk being hurt. It’s over and done with. 

Tonight, he needs his mate.

Castiel lets Dean take control, kissing him all over his face before focusing on his mouth again. He lets him keep him in place, lets him know that he isn’t going anywhere. After a bit, Dean starts shifting around. 

“I love you,” he whispers in Cas’ ear while licking along the outer curve. “So glad you’re home again, that you keep coming back to me.” It’s been two months since they’ve had a night together, and now Cas wants to go do something else, and Dean can’t take that. 

“Love that you let me touch you everywhere.” He kisses along his shoulders, moving down to his chest, kissing his nipples. Dean lingers for a moment, licking and sucking at them, soaking in the little moans from his mate, the little rolls of his hips. 

“Love having you so close to me, Daddy.” Dean reaches his Daddy’s cock, nuzzling into it before pressing kisses to his thighs. This is something only his mate can give him, something that means Daddy is home again, is with him. 

It never hits him how much he misses him until he’s back home. 

Castiel lets Dean do what he wants, letting him refamiliarize himself with his body. First nights back are always the best, letting Dean have his way before crazy, sweaty sex once he’s back in control. 

He lets out a gasp when Dean sucks down his cock, the head hitting the back of his throat. His boy shows all of his skills, twirling his tongue around the head and taking him balls deep. Castiel rests his hand in his hair, keeping them together, not controlling him, as praise starts to fall from his lips. 

“So good for me, baby boy, all the time. Keeping yourself safe when I’m gone,” he gasps at the clever fingers on his balls, “ready for me when I get back. Always happy to be home with my mate.” It really has been longer than he realized. 

Dean moans at the praise, vibrations going down to his balls. “Make me want to forget about work and just stay at home with you forever.” He does something tricky with his tongue that has Castiel arching off the bed for a moment.

That sounds amazing to Dean, and he doubles his efforts to make Daddy cum before Daddy takes control of things. He wants them to be together all the time, even if it means he has to spend more time in Hell. And he wants nice long breaks for them alone. As important as saving people is, so is his mate. “Please, Daddy.”

Castiel is close to cumming, and the little plea pushes him close enough to the edge that he’s had enough. When he pulls his mate’s mouth off his cock, Dean lets out little whimpers, reaching for Castiel’s cock again, but he denies him. “My turn, baby boy. My turn to make you moan for me.”

He picks up his mate, wings exploding out of his back so that they can brush up against Dean throughout the night. “Suck.” Holding his mate up with one arm, Castiel presents two of his fingers for Dean to suck. His mate obeys, looking up at him from under his lashes with big eyes, twirling his tongue around his fingers like he did his cock. 

“Shit.” Castiel moans at the sight and wonders if maybe he should have let Dean make him cum to take off the edge. Two months without sex is not fun. He lets Dean plan for another moment before pulling his fingers out and reaching under Dean to play with his hole. 

“Please, Daddy, please,” Dean begs as his tail wraps around Daddy’s wrist, pulling his hand even closer. He gasps as two fingers spear deep inside him, stretching and preparing him with ease and practice. 

A low growl reverberates through the chest pressed against his as Dean reaches for a handful of feathers. “Open so well for me, so perfect.” A third finger is added moments later, and Dean knows he close to ready, close enough to go for it. 

Using his tail, Dean pulls his hand away so that Daddy can get his cock inside him. “Now, Daddy. Fuck me now.” As if the words aren’t enough to drive his Daddy crazy, Dean plays with the handful of feathers he has to drive him over the top. 

“Yes, baby.” Castiel snaps his hips up, the force driving them back into the wall. He uses it to brace himself as he thrusts over and over, the actions more about chasing an orgasm than romance. They need this, the crazy, rushed reminder that they’re together again. Next time they can be soft and sweet, when the edge is off. 

They lose themselves in the sex, Dean focused on the fullness in his ass, the feeling of being manhandled like a doll. He loves this sometimes, Daddy using him to get off, the reminder of what Daddy can do to him. Each thrust has him bouncing, cock rubbing against Daddy’s abs even as his prostate is abused by Daddy’s cock. 

“So close, Daddy, so close.” He gets repetitive when he’s horny and needy. Fucking his fist never seems to do it for him, and he’s been needing an orgasm for months. Daddy needs to get him off  _ now  _ while reminding him of who he belongs to. 

“Fuck.” Castiel shifts, the movement twitching his wing and throwing bolts of pleasure down his back. Letting go, he moves as fast as he can through the tight clench of Dean’s ass while starting to stroke his tail. Only a few strokes has Dean spilling across his abs and clenching on his cock. That’s the last straw, Castiel cumming deep in his ass, marking his mate as his again. 

Worn out, a few flaps of his wings lays them both on the bed so that they can relax as they cum down from the sex. Castiel knows that they tend to be a little explosive the first time after they’re apart for awhile, but there was something a little different about this time. He runs a hand up and down his back while asking, “You alright?”

Dean does his best to shrug while lying down, curling up into a ball on Cas’ chest. “I don’t know. Maybe it was the idea of you leaving right after you just got back. I know you have work, and I know I have training, but I don’t like spending so much time apart.”

Castiel doesn’t like it either, but Dean just isn’t ready for Hell, not on a regular basis. He’s a phenomenal fighter, but he needs more training so that he can learn to fight with others. “Maybe we can set up weekly visits. I don’t work every day, and it’ll be easier to have you come visit than for me to try and leave.”

“Do you mean it?” Dean needs more time with his mate, just doesn’t know how to ask for it. “Please?”

Dammit. There are so few mates that sometimes Castiel forgets about how important proximity can be in the early days and how long the early days can be. “Promise, Dean.” He wraps his arms around his mate and kisses him softly, a contrast from the heat from before. 

Tracing the lines where the harness rested, he’s reminded that he was going to hunt down the angels who attacked his home, but he stays. His family has already taken care of it. “Sleep, baby. I’ll be here all night and in the morning, I promise.”

“Okay.” Dean trusts him, especially when he’s able to get another handful of feathers to keep them anchored together. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Castiel wraps his arms around him along with his wings, keeping them anchored together for the night. They’ll figure it out in the morning, how to spend more time together. But for now, sleep together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the spell via Google Translate. 
> 
> Air beneath my wings  
> Body lighter than air  
> Recreate what once was there  
> Give me wings to fly


End file.
